


【GGad】苍穹25

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【GGad】苍穹25

夜幕垂垂而落，孤月早已被巨大的乌云所笼罩，雨水如瀑，水滴顺着屋檐毫无悬念地滑至地面。老管家费恩匆匆穿过熙攘的晚宴宾客们，推开侧边的彩花琉璃门，外面涌入的狂风将落地窗帘掀地左右翻飞，一个熟悉的身影出现在其后，正是格林德沃。“少爷您怎么在这里发呆呢？老爷和格鲁克元帅大人正在在找您呢。”尽职的老管家按照老主人的吩咐说道，只见格林德沃随手掐灭了手中燃着的香烟，那丝若有若无的怅惘实在太过于短暂，以至于让旁人以为是自己的眼拙，他的整张英俊的脸庞仿佛又覆盖上了一层晦暗不明的面具似的，微笑着点了点头。 

雷根斯镇上的小旅馆已经年久失修了，狂风骤起，将那些无法完全合拢的破窗户吹的咯吱作响，听起来仿佛摇摇欲坠似的。二楼尽头的房间里，那位金发的年轻人的自制力也在摇摇欲坠着，这个吻来得猝不及防，让他的大脑开始冷静思考之前，身体便顺从了情感的本能反应。鼻尖嗅到的是说不清道不明的混合味道，酒精的呛人味道逐渐变得不那么明显了，混杂着一股淡淡的苦橙花的香气，柔软的唇瓣似奶油蛋糕般紧贴着，让埃维森斯最后残存的理性分崩离析。被阿不思湿润的舌尖悄无声息地探入，青年的呼吸顷刻间凝滞，他双手紧扣住阿不思的肩膀，阖上双眼与他唇齿缠绵起来。 

丰沛的水汽从窗缝里渗入，让室内的空气变得分外潮湿。一个个细碎的吻留在了阿不思白皙的颈部、从丝质衬衫中敞开露出的胸口上，埃维森斯听见阿不思一边喘息着，一边兀自低语着，起先是模模糊糊的，后来才逐渐清晰起来。“盖尔……”，阿不思喃喃道，“盖勒特……”，阿不思呼唤着。仿佛兜头一盆冰水浇透了埃维森斯全身，他猛地停止了动作。阿不思的脸显得异常苍白，满面泪痕，眼神空洞，仿若灵魂已被抽离，刚才这个绝望痴缠的吻已经耗尽了他全部的气力。青年重重地叹了一口气，舌尖此刻才品尝出泪水的咸涩滋味，让他逐渐从高涨的欲念中回落下来，他温柔地轻抚着阿不思的面颊，仿佛在触摸世界上最珍贵的宝石似的，只听他闷声说道：“阿尔，你喝醉了，你需要休息。”直视着阿不思茫然又无辜的眼神，埃维森斯哑着嗓子地补充道：“相信我，不然你会后悔的。” 

大雨渐止，金发的青年注视着阿不思陷入熟睡的面庞，觉得自己从未如此狼狈过，怜惜、自责、痛苦、难堪、爱慕交织在一起，让他觉得自己仿佛已然苍老十岁。与这些感觉相比，他胸口翻涌的愤怒与酸涩将他折磨的更甚，他还是太年轻了，没有意识到这种感情，其实叫做嫉妒。这一夜，他确实嫉妒到发狂。 

矢车菊的蓝色花瓣在秋风中轻轻摇曳着，新晋的格林德沃夫人玛丽将一头长至腰际的红色卷发盘起，用一柄镶嵌着三颗白色珍珠的排簪将其固定，簪子有一些磨损褪色了，那是她母亲的遗物。她身着一身精致的米色长裙，沿着教堂斑驳的石阶缓缓拾级而上，抬眼望去，青绿色的大教堂圆顶上，立着八位青铜铸造的小天使，垂目俯瞰这世间。祷告室内，这位新娘虔诚地将十指交握，阖上双眼，她的声音笃定且清晰：“慈爱的天父,爱我们的耶稣基督,我们感谢赞美你……” 

巨大的轰鸣声在几个小时前的凌晨时分，响彻维斯杜拉河的上空。数百架由几个重型轰炸机联队和一个战斗机中队组成的空军部队，宛如盘踞于天空的诡异铁壳怪物一般，在波兰境内呼啸而过。密集逼仄的飞机群将天空遮挡地密不透光，正当很多人还在睡梦之中的时刻，随着烈性炸药落到地面上后，升腾起一片片庞大可怖的蘑菇云，让那些入梦之人彻底陷入了永眠之中。 

“因为你的名是配受颂扬的,你的爱是配受赞美的,普天下的人,感谢赞美你是理所当然的……”玛丽继续念着祷告词，她仿佛要压制住内心翻涌的并不平静的回想似的，将双手交握地更紧，耳边仿若传来那天她无意间听到的，格林德沃和他的父亲在书房的争论声。老格林德沃的声音显得那样波澜不惊，仿佛在说一件事不关己的闲事似的：“这是他自己主动要求参战的，为国效力，这也是我们格林德沃家族的荣光，我有什么资格要阻止？而你，更没有这个资格。”老格林德沃抬起眼来轻蔑地望了一眼自己的儿子，继续补充道：“难得他还有这个自觉，真不像是你养大的儿子。等这次归来后，他也会是个有军衔的人了，而你则是格鲁克元帅接班人的最佳人选，这不是一件很美妙的事情吗，盖勒特？”老格林德沃捋了捋自己小儿子额头掉落的几缕金发，拍拍他的肩膀，声音低沉地提醒道：“如今可不比之前，上头那位对那类事情可是恨之入骨的。你们同在军中，更要懂得分寸。你现在的当务之急，是给我生个继承人出来。” 

数量庞大的装甲车履带轰隆隆地碾过那河畔每一寸土地，将沿途的生灵一并碾成齑粉，连一只微小的蝼蚁都没有放过。一个穿着红色连衣裙的小女孩抬起懵懂天真的眼睛，望着华沙上空宛如黑色乌鸦一般盘旋着的机群，还兴奋地叫着她的母亲：“妈妈，快看！”她的母亲目露惊恐之色，将她一把抱起，就开始撒足狂奔起来。几个小时过后，道旁古老精美的建筑几乎全部沦为瓦砾乱石，一匹被烧成乌黑焦炭的死马（注1）仍然维持着生前最后的姿势瘫倒在地，那空洞般的眼眶已无法流出任何血泪来了。 

“当当当……”教堂的钟声敲响，玛丽依旧在念着祷告词：“七日的头一日，当我们从四面八方聚集在你施恩座前时，就求主你怜悯，你看顾，你赦免，你施恩……”可是无论怎么虔诚地念着祷告词，她的内心还是无法完全平复，脑内一直盘旋着格林德沃的最后的那句话：“阿尔就是我唯一的继承人，即使如今要以父与子的名义，他也永远与我同在。”瘦弱的女子睁开了紧闭的双眼，她望着繁复华丽的穹顶装饰，如同仰望着那遥不可及的天父一般，最后的主祷词从她的口中缓缓念出：“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。免我们的债，如同我们免了人的债。不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶。因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。阿门！”一群被惊起的飞鸟从教堂圆顶上高高竖着的十字架旁掠过，纯蓝色的天空显得静谧且安宁，这个九月从一开始就与往年并没有什么不同。 

穿过透明的战斗机玻璃前罩，阿不思望见本该亮起盏盏灯火的城市陷入了一片深沉的黑暗死寂之中，唯一将整个天空映亮的是那些不停发出可怖声响的炮火声和燃烧弹爆炸声。地面火光四起，宛如一场光怪陆离的盛大烟火，乍起的光亮将他面无表情的脸衬托地愈加惨白冰冷。他注视着由他掩护的轰炸机在空中投下数量惊人的炸药，将此地变成人间炼狱。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：有马是因为二战时候波兰是有骑兵的。  
> 注2：文中的祷告词与主祷词全来自网络，有不妥当的地方请信教的小伙伴不要介意，我确实不太清楚。  
> 注3：战争场面我尽力了，时间线就是从凌晨四点起到入夜，基本参照当年波兰闪击战，自己也杜撰了好些，汗颜。


End file.
